Detention
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: What better way to meet your best friend(and possibly more) than meeting in detention? Zades high school AU
1. That's My Seat

**This is a repost from HadesxZelena: Perfection**

Zelena walked into the detention room, head held high, her purse dangling jauntily from one hand. A smirk played at the corners of her red lips. "Back again?" Mrs. Superior, the supervisor asked disapprovingly as she took the detention slip. Zelena flashed her a sweet smile, and turned to the room. Her gaze settled on her spot at the back of the room, and her green eyes narrowed.

A boy was in _her_ chair. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and the audacity to sit with his feet resting on _her_ desk.

No one took Zelena's seat. The last person who tried was Dorothy Gale, and Zelena had made the farm girl's life hell.

She took slow, purposeful steps towards the back of the room. A few people watched her fearfully. The boy only held her stare, his blue eyes challenging as she tapped her flawless nails on the desk.

"That's my seat," she hissed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" He looked around. "I don't see your name on it." He flashed her a smile.

She scowled. "Then you're blind," she snapped, pointing to her name carved intricately in the top right corner of the hard wood top.

His eyes followed her hand, and his grin grew wider. "Nice. Those claws do that?" He gestured to her nails.

Her eyes burned with fury. "Why, you-"

"Miss Mills! Mr. Graves! Is there a problem?" Zelena slowly, reluctantly turned to acknowledge Mrs. Blue.

"Not at all," she said through gritted teeth.

"Then have a seat."

Zelena glared at the boy as she sat down in the seat next to him.

He winked.

Her hands clenched into fists. She noticed him pulling out a pencil and scratching on the desk.

No. He was not- He wouldn't dare-

He teasingly carved five letters into the wood.

Hades.

He brushed away the dust, and grinned at her.

"My seat, now," he whispered. "Or ours, if you like."

Zelena's blood boiled.

 **Review, please!**


	2. Help From An Unlikely Source

Zelena slammed the hood of her car down and wrenched open the driver's side door. She turned the key in the ignition. The car rattled and made a wheezing sound as smoke began emanating from under the hood.

"No, no, no!" She got out of the car and jerked the hood open, then coughed as a wave of gray poured out and enveloped her.

She'd spent months saving up for the car, and it was all going down the drain. Her mother was going to kill her. After, of course, she gave her the long-winded lecture about how responsible Regina had been with her shiny new sports car.

Zelena sighed and got out her phone to call a towing company. She was going to have to pay for towing and the mechanic since she didn't have insurance. If only her phone would-

Zelena stared at the dark, blank screen. Of course her phone was dead.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the smoke or frustration, but she could feel her eyes watering. She angrily swiped at her eyes. Zelena Mills did not cry. She was not going to cry because her car was broken down.

Thirty miles from home. In an empty school parking lot with an old junker that had no insurance. And a dead phone. No one to help her.

She shut the hood with a feeling of finality and sighed.

"So, does the parking space have your name on it too?"

She turned to glare at the boy from detention a few weeks ago, who was leaning on a motorcycle. What was his name? Hades. That was it.

"Shut up," she snapped. "Oh, that hurts," he deadpanned.

"Just get on that-that _monstrosity_ and go away," she said, hating herself for how her voice cracked.

Something flickered in his blue eyes. A different emotion from the usual fear or disgust. A small part of her had to admit it was a nice change.

* * *

Hades POV

He should just leave her. It didn't feel right, though, which was strange because he usually didn't care.

He should at least check to see if help was on the way.

"Is anyone coming for you?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" she demanded.

"So you don't end up sitting in the school parking lot all night," he countered.

"Maybe I'm fine with that!"

"Maybe, since no one is clearly going to come and get you, you should just let me give you a ride home."

She gave a bitter laugh. "On that thing? I'll spend the night at the school, thank you very much."

"Fine. Take care of yourself; I've heard that this is where all the drunks come." He gunned the motorcycle.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned. She had lost all of her bravado and confidence. She just looked alone.

"I-I can't leave it here," she said, defeated. "The car. I spent months saving up for it. I can't just leave it here."

"I'll come back and call a towing service," he promised.

She sighed. "Well...alright."

"Great. Hop on."

She eyed the cracked leather with distaste, then approached the motorcycle. "You're really taking a ride from some strange guy you met in detention?" he teased. "What would your mother say?"

"That I'm an irresponsible little witch and shouldn't be dirtying the name 'Mills'," she replied colorlessly. Hades wasn't quite sure what to say as she uncertainly got on the motorcycle.

"What do I hold on to?" she asked.

"Me." She froze. "Or the seat. Except I sort of weigh more than the seat, so it'll be harder for you to fall off." Her hands hovered, unsure where to go.

"Shoulders." He felt the weight of her hands settle on his shoulders.

"Great. Ready?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Atta girl."

In an instant, he started the motorcycle and started forward. Zelena's grip instantly tightened. The bike jerked and shot forward, making her yelp.

As they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, he glanced back and saw her with her eyes shut tightly.

"Relax. If you're holding on to me, you shouldn't be worrying," he said. She mumbled something unintelligible. But her hold on his shoulders loosened slightly, and when he looked back she'd raised her head.

* * *

When they'd pulled up at her house, his first thought was that it was ridiculously big. As far as he knew, it was just her, her mother and a younger sister.

"Well, let's see how mad she gets," Zelena sighed, sliding off the motorcycle.

He felt almost...disappointed as her hands lifted from his shoulders. She started walking towards the castle of a house, then stopped and turned back.

"I...Thank you. For the ride," she said quietly.

"No problem," Hades said. "I'll go back and call the towing company."

"...Thanks." He nodded and started the engine.

"Why did you help me?"

He looked up at her.

"I'd never leave a pretty girl all by herself in a high school parking lot," he replied, though even that wasn't true. In the short time they'd traded words in the detention room, he'd taken a liking to her. He could tell she was someone people were scared of, which, was sort of attractive.

"No, really," she insisted. "Why?"

"Wouldn't anyone?"

"Not me. Everyone hates me."

"I don't." He mentally smacked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"You haven't known me long enough, then." She seemed certain but resigned as she spoke.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "I'd like to test that theory."

She smiled. It wasn't like the sarcastic, fake smiles she wore in the hallways and classrooms. It was genuine.

"Maybe I'll let you." She sounded almost teasing, coy even.

"Have a good night, Zelena."

"You too...Hades."

He waited until she'd gone inside before leaving.


	3. Familiarity

"So, explain to me where your car is," Cora inquired.

"Either it's still at school or in the shop," Zelena said tonelessly.

"Then how did you get home?" Cora asked.

"A friend gave me a ride home," Zelena replied, unsure if she was being truthful or not. Was Hades her friend? Did one event suddenly mean that they were on good terms? It wasn't as if Zelena had any real friends.

"You mean the boy?" Regina interjected. Zelena wanted to strangle her sister.

"What boy?" Cora said sharply, eyes narrowing.

"I didn't see his face," Regina admitted. Zelena struggled to think of any boy, anyone other than Hades.

"What boy, Zelena?" Cora demanded.

"David," Zelena lied. "David Nolan."

"Ugh, isn't he dating that goody-two-shoes Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Regina asked, disgusted. She and Cora both despised the Blanchards; something about Eva Blanchard using Cora's pregnancy to ruin her earliest chance at a life of luxury . Zelena wasn't interested in petty family feuds.

"Yes," Zelena said. "So nothing happened. And I didn't have the luxury of being picky as to who gave me a ride home."

"Fine," Cora said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you now have no way of getting to school."

"Can't I just borrow Regina's car?" Zelena asked. "Robin picks her up every day; it's not like she ever uses it."

"No!" Cora and Regina exclaimed at the same time.

"It's not my fault my car broke down," Zelena pleaded.

"You should have spent more time saving up for a better car," Cora snapped.

Zelena's hands curled into fists. "I spent almost a year saving up for it," she said through clenched teeth. "And now I have to pay for the towing and the mechanic."

"That's your own fault," Cora said coldly. "Now you can walk the thirty miles to school."

Zelena hated how her mother was the only one who could make tears prick her eyes. "Fine," she snapped.

She turned and headed for the door, then stopped.

"I know you hate me, and you don't want me," Zelena hissed. "But don't blame me for you getting knocked up by some hotel gardner!"

She ignored Cora and Regina shouting her name as she slammed the door behind her, walking as fast as she could away from her house and blinking back tears.

* * *

Hades POV

It hadn't been until she'd gone inside that fort of a house and he'd headed home that he realized their houses were only a few streets apart.

Maybe he should check on her.

It'd be too strange...Wouldn't it?

He'd drive by, at the least.

He rode by the house. It seemed so fake, like a dollhouse. If the inside of the house was anything like the outside, it certainly explained why Zelena seemed so unhappy all the time.

He tightened his grip on the handlebars of his motorcycle and turned down the road.

He didn't expect to see her walking down the street.

In fact, he almost fell off his motorcycle.

She looked upset.

He sped forward, until he was riding beside her.

"Zelena?"

She stopped and turned.

"Hades? What are you doing here?"

"I live a few streets away. I thought...I thought I'd come see if you needed a ride." He looked around. "Seeing as you're walking, I'm assuming I'm right?"

A bitter smile crossed her face. "Regina refused to let me borrow her is hilarious considering her boyfriend picks her up every day."

"Is that a yes? Unless of course that sidewalk has your name on it."

She rolled her eyes. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

He winked. "No."

"That's destined to be a running joke with you forever, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. How about that ride?"

"Sure."

"Hop on."

She got on the motorcycle, her hands finding his shoulders for the second time in 24 hours.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

"Atta girl."

It could have been his mind playing tricks on him, but it seemed as they rode to Storybrooke High, she was closer to him than the previous night.


	4. Passing Notes

Zelena thought that when she got off of Hades' motorcycle, they'd go their separate ways.

She was wrong.

Instead, he walked her inside, practically escorting her to her locker. Other students stared at them; the rumors of their encounter in the detention room had traveled fast.

"Is your locker around here?" she asked, spinning the dial on her lock.

"No."

She frowned in confusion as she opened her locker and pulled out her history and chemistry textbooks from a small pile. Her calculus textbook slipped off the top of the stack, and Hades deftly caught it before it hit the ground.

"Thanks." Zelena held out a hand for the book, while trying to keep the others in the locker. Instead, he reached past her and set it down inside, glancing at her schedule taped to the small, metal door of her locker. Then he took the books from her arms.

"I can get them," she said indignantly.

He grinned. "I know. Now, come on, you wouldn't want to be late for history!"

"How..." Zelena's question died away as she looked at her locker, and the worn paper taped on the inside of the door.

When she turned back to Hades, he winked and started walking towards the history classroom.

Zelena's lips parted slightly in surprise, but she closed her mouth and hurried to follow him.

####

"Can I have my books back now?" she asked impatiently.

"Sure." Hades handed her the textbooks. "See you in chemistry."

Zelena stared as he walked off.

Well, he had seen her schedule.

She found herself watching the clock in history, distracted and left with her own thoughts bouncing in her head.

And, admittedly, she wondered what would happen in chemistry.

Time had never gone slower.

* * *

Zelena always sat alone in chemistry. People were too afraid to be near her. She usually took advantage of the fact and sat in the front, counting on her classmates' wariness of her to make sure she worked by herself without any distractions.

One could only imagine her shock when Hades seated himself in the chair next to her. She started to say something, but the bell rang, and their teacher, Mr. Gold, walked in.

"Alright, everyone, open up your textbooks to page three hundred ninety-four. We're just going to take notes on enzymes. Do the questions on the entire chapter for your homework," he called, his cane tapping against the floor as he made his way over to his desk.

Zelena opened her textbook, glancing sideways at Hades, only to see that he was looking at her too. She quickly dropped her gaze to the inked words in front of her, pretending to read them. His hand reached over and turned the page to the correct one.

She'd been at least a chapter off. She hoped he couldn't see her cheeks turning pink.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off of the book.

"I thought that was obvious," he replied, his voice just as low. "I'm taking notes."

"I meant sitting next to me," she said, still keeping her voice as quiet as possible. "No one ever wants to sit here."

"Maybe I do."

"But why-"

"Keep it down, Miss Mills," Mr. Gold said idly.

Zelena scowled. Hades grinned.

A piece of paper slid over, Hades' jagged manuscript scrawled across the top.

 _This particular table doesn't have your name on it. I can sit h_ ere.

Zelena rolled her eyes.

 _Not funny,_ she wrote in her elegant cursive.

 _It kind of is,_ he countered.

 _Not really._

 _Oh, come on, Wicked._

Ah, he'd caught wind of her nickname. She honestly didn't mind it, but it sounded teasing coming from him.

 _I see you've discovered my famous sobriquet. Like it?_

 _Oh, yes. It's quite flattering. Is it fitting, though?_

She smirked at the question, recalling the events that had led to her well-earned epithet.

 _Ask anyone who calls me that and you'll discover it's a appropiate moniker._

 _Ooh, a dark side. I like it._

She fought to keep the smile off her face.

 _Everything you've seen from me, and you just now realize I have a mean streak?_

 _I just thought you were a snappish, bad tempered delinquent._

She shoved him slightly, unable to hide her grin.

 _Trust me. I can be worse._

 _Sounds sinfully enchanting. Can I see that side of you sometime?_

 _Maybe._

"What is so hard about reading a passage and taking notes, Mr. Jones?" Mr. Gold demanded suddenly, startling both Hades and Zelena. "I don't need you making eyes at Miss Swan from across the room."

Killian Jones glared at Mr. Gold distastefully, then turned his dark gaze to the textbook. On the other side of the room, Emma Swan had turned slightly pink.

Hades waited until Mr. Gold had seated himself at his desk before writing on the paper again.

 _What's gotten him into such a foul mood?_

Zelena shrugged.

 _No clue. Maybe he's having trouble with Ms. French._

Hades raised an eyebrow.

 _Are you implying he's with the English teacher?_

There's no implying about it.

 _She's at least twenty years younger than him._

 _Thirty, actually._

Hades looked up at Gold.

 _The poor woman._

 _I heard rumors she's pregnant._

 _Why doesn't that surprise me?_

Zelena's laugh was mercifully covered up by the sound of the bell ringing, only heard by Hades.

They both walked out of the classroom, side by side.

"You should laugh more often. It suits you," Hades said quietly.

Zelena regarded him for a moment, taken aback by the compliment.

"I don't usually have a lot to laugh at."

"I can help with that."

She smiled. "I hope so."

"See you at lunch," he said, grinning as he walked down the hallway.

"See you."

 **Review, please!**


	5. Lunch

**Iffy about this one. Review to let me know!**

Zelena poked a plastic fork at what was supposedly pizza on her tray. The crust had been charred black, and the cheese had been cooked into an oozing wax. "I'm surprised this isn't a serious health code violation," she muttered.

"Why get it, then?" Hades asked.

"Why not?" she countered. "Besides, the school lunch is one of the few things Mother pays for. Maybe I get a certain satisfaction out of wasting her money and knowing her plan to poison me is failing miserably."

"It wouldn't surprise me if the cafeteria was trying to slowly murder all of us," Hades conceded.

"You should see the looks they give me."

"I take it they don't gaze admiringly."

"No. But then again, no one does."

There it was again. That glimmer of loneliness. Another minuscule crack in her facade. He wondered if she noticed how often they appeared. Or cared.

"And if someone did?" he questioned.

"Then for their sake, I hope they run for the hills," she replied. "I'm rather difficult to handle."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

She gave his shoulder a playful shove. "Shut up."

He laughed, then changed the subject. "So, do you need a ride home?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You've done enough."

"Hey, it's no problem. If you want, I could take you to the shop your car's at," he offered.

"Oh, God, really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know the guy who owns the shop. Hephaestus is great with cars; and he'd probably give us a discount or something."

"Wow. I feel awful now," she said.

"Why?"

"Well-"

"Hey, Hades!"

Hades winced at the sound of the familiar voice. "Zeus," he muttered. "Why now?"

His brother sat down in between them.

"Hey, brother. Who's your sexy friend?"

Zelena raised an eyebrow, disgust already painting her features.

"I don't know, Zeus. Why don't you ask her instead of acting like she's not even there?" Hades said testily.

Zeus shrugged and turned to Zelena. "Hey, sexy. What's your name?"

"I don't give my name out to guys who call me 'sexy.' I'll introduce myself to people that act like I'm a person, not a toy," Zelena snapped back.

"Sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that either."

"Where's your girlfriend, Zeus?" Hades interjected, trying to keep things from getting ugly. He gave a discreet nod as Zelena mouthed "Girlfriend?", only for her expression to become even more repulsed.

"We're going through one of our phases," Zeus said nonchalantly.

"She caught you with another girl, didn't she, " Hades said dully.

"No clue what you're talking about." Zeus turned back to Zelena. "So, gorgeous, you need a ride to the dance?"

"Dance?" she echoed, caught off guard.

"Yeah, it's this thing you go to with a lot of people. Usually, the hot girls shake their stuff," Zeus said, winking at her. "Can I count on you being there?"

Incredulously, Zelena stared at him, unsure if she'd heard him right.

"Are you going?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll be sure to stay home."

Hades smirked as Zeus looked taken aback by the venom in her tone.

"Aw, come on sweetheart-"

Hades stood up as Zelena's eyes narrowed, loudly clearing his throat. "I've got stuff to do at the library," he announced. Locking gazes with Zelena, he asked her, "Do you want to come?"

She didn't even miss a beat. "Yes, let's go," she said, rising instantly and picking up her things. "If I stay any longer, I think I'll lose all my IQ points."

He chuckled and turned to walk by her side as they left the lunchroom, ignoring Zeus' disappointed glare.

* * *

"He is such an ass!" Zelena exploded as they walked down the hall. "He just sits down without invitation and starts flirting; I mean, God, I could have been your girlfriend for all he knew!"

Hades' heart did an odd flip at her words, but remained stoic, only mildly hiding a smile.

"I mean, how do you live with him?" she demanded.

"I don't," he replied simply.

She stopped short. "What? But we're juniors, we're not old enough to leave home yet, are we?"

"No. But that didn't stop me."

"That bad?" she asked softly.

"It's not just Zeus," he admitted. "My whole family kind of sucks. So yeah, I moved out early."

"I'm sorry."

He stopped now. Had he just heard the words "I'm sorry" escape her?

"It's-it's not your fault," he stammered.

"Well, I sort of know what it's like," she said, looking down at her hands. "I mean, Mother doesn't really care about me, and Regina's the baby of the family. I get lost."

"Do you ever wish you could leave?" Hades asked.

"All the time. But I barely have enough money for a crappy old car. An apartment or any place to stay isn't an option."

"You're welcome at my place," he offered.

"Thanks, but I couldn't do that. You've done a lot for me; it wouldn't be fair," she protested.

"Life often isn't fair. I can at least help someone who's been dealt a bad hand."

"Doesn't sound like your deal is much better than mine."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you're a girl who works hard and no one notices. You deserve better."

Taken aback, she seemed to be searching for the right words to say. "Hades-"

The bell rang.

"You should get to calculus," he said, grinning as he remembered her schedule.

She smiled back. "Yeah, probably."

"If you need a ride home, I'll be out back."

"Okay. Thanks."

He nodded and turned to walk away.

"Hades?"

He spun on his heel to face her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you. Really."

He grinned. "Anything for you, Zelena."

Zelena watched him go, unsure if she wanted to recognize how those four words made her feel.

Taking a deep breath, she left for calculus.

* * *

 **Review, please!**


	6. Mechanics

Time had always been irritating to Zelena. It went by fast when you wanted it to slow down, and it inched along like a snail when you wanted it to speed up.

It seemed that English class had decided to slow everything down. Which annoyed her, because she generally liked English. Today it was incredibly dull, because apparently Mrs. Lucas had to deal with Ruby, who had been suspended for dress code violations.

Meaning that Ms. Superior filled in, and the entire class sat in silence working on a grammar packet while the 'substitute' read "50 Shades of Grey" hidden in the cover of a Jules Verne novel.

There was no point in wondering how Zelena knew things such as that. She simply did.

She finished the packet in no time and let her gaze lazily drift around the room. At some point, Keith Nott caught her eye, and winked. Disgusted, she instantly looked away and directed her eyes to stare at the old clock hanging on the wall.

Nearly forty-five minutes of boredom/agony later, the bell rang, hailing the end of the school day, and Zelena practically leapt out of her seat, eager to leave the field of punishment known as Storybrooke High.

* * *

Her heels clicked on the concrete of the parking lot, as she glanced around, until she saw Hades standing by his motorcycle, who waved and gave her a smile. She walked over.

"Want me to take you to the mechanic?"he asked

"You're a saint."

"Anytime." He grinned at her.

"Zelena! Hey, Zelena!"

Zelena turned at the sound of her name, only to see her little sister coming towards them.

Regina hurried over. "Hey, Little John isn't coming with us today; we can give you a ride," her sister offered.

"Um..." Zelena glanced at Hades, who polished a mirror with his jacket sleeve, keeping his...disappointed? expression down and hidden.

"Thanks, Regina, but I have a ride," she said before she could stop herself. Hades' head jerked up, and she could feel his intense blue gaze on her.

Regina looked surprised. "With who?"

"That would be me," Hades cut in.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded.

"Hades Graves. Pleased to meet you."

"When did you start taking rides from a complete stranger?" Regina asked Zelena, ignoring Hades as soon as he said his name.

"He's...not a complete stranger," Zelena said. "He gave me a ride the other night, and this morning."

"I thought you said David Nolan drove you home!"

Hades raised an eyebrow at this, watching the conversation between the two sisters with interest.

"No, he didn't...Hades did," Zelena said, reluctantly truthful.

"Does Mother even know?"

"I told her David gave me a ride. What do you think?"

"You're _lying_ to her?" Regina hissed. "That's suicidal and you know it!"

"Please don't tell her," Zelena implored. "Regina-" She leaned forward, speaking so quietly that no one save her sister could hear.

"I finally have a friend here, Regina. Please don't ruin it by telling Mother," she whispered.

Regina sighed. "Are you two...?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Fine," Regina relented. "Just please be careful. If you end up dead on the side of the road, your friend is going to have to explain himself to Mother, not me."

"Don't worry. I will."

Regina eyed Hades distastefully for a moment before easing away from the two, turning to walk towards Robin's forest green Volvo.

"Who's David Nolan?" Hades asked.

"Just some boy that goes here," Zelena said dismissively. "Regina's been trying to break him and his girlfriend up for awhile now." She paused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious as to why you picked him as an alibi," Hades answered.

"Jealous?" she teased.

Something flickered over his expression. "No," he said shortly after a few seconds.

"Ok..." A little caught off guard by his response, she felt a sudden tension in the air between them.

Hades cleared his throat. "I told Hephaestus we'd check on the car. You coming?"

"Yeah." As he gestured to the seat, she settled on the motorcycle, her hands finding their spot of comfort on his shoulders.

Hades gunned the engine, and in an instant they sped off, Regina watching them go.

* * *

"This is the garage your friend owns?" Zelena asked, examining at the worn-looking building.

"Yes. I know it doesn't look like much, but he's magic with cars, and machines in general."

"I hope so. I can't keep stepping on your toes," Zelena said, her voice joking, but there was an undertone of seriousness.

"Stomp on them, if you must, Zelena."

"In my heels? I couldn't."

He laughed. "Come on inside, I'll introduce you to Hephaestus."

* * *

Hades POV

"Hades, you dog, is that you dragging your sorry hide in here?" a voice boomed as Hades pushed the door open, a small bell ringing.

"Is that any way to talk to your family?" Hades joked. Zelena raised an eyebrow. "Long story," he added to her quietly.

"I hope to hear it sometime."

He only winked in response and turned to greet Hephaestus as he came limping from the back, his left leg clasped in a metal brace.

"She's the one with the '67 Impala?" Hephaestus asked, gesturing toward Zelena.

"Yes, that's me," she said.

"Great. Hades, bring your girlfriend on back, and we'll talk cars."

"I'm not-" Zelena stammered.

"She's not-" Hades tried to say.

"Not your girlfriend? Fine. Come on back and talk cars anyway." Ignoring the flush in both faces, Hephaestus turned for the back room, shuffling.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Hades stepped aside. "Ladies first."

"Shouldn't you keep going, then?" she joked.

He laughed. "Come on, Zelena."

Hesitantly, she made her way towards the back room.

* * *

Zelena winced at the sight of her car, the hood cracked open, the engine picked apart.

"It doesn't look pretty,"Hephaestus admitted. "But it's fixable."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Any accident history?" Hephaestus asked.

"Oh, well, the guy I bought it from, he said it went through a really bad crash with a semi, but he and a friend managed to fix it," she mused.

"Impressive," Hephaestus said. "Considering the mileage, age and what it's been through, it's holding together very well."

Zelena nodded. "Yes, I figured. Honestly, it was all I could afford at the time."

"No insurance, right?"

She sighed. "Right. That's on me, I know. I just didn't have the time or money to get it."

"Don't worry about it," Hades said from the other side of the room, a creak sounding. "We'll figure it out."

She turned to face him, and stopped short. "Oh my God..."

He looked up from the hood he'd just popped. "What?"

Awestruck, she moved towards the car he stood at, a shining red Chevrolet. "This is gorgeous," she whispered.

"It's a 1958 Chevy Bel-Air, a little custom work on the side," Hades said, a little smile gracing his features. "Nice, isn't it?"

"It's incredible," she marveled, walking in a small circle around it.

"Thanks. It's mine."

She looked up at Hades. "This is yours?" she asked, surprised.

He grinned. "Yeah. Hephastus is helping me out with fixing it."

"Wow..."

"You like cars?" Hephaestus asked her.

"I'm no expert, but I can appreciate the workmanship," she replied.

Hephaestus nodded thoughtfully. "Hold onto this one, Hades."

"We're not-" Zelena began.

"Right, not dating. I forgot. This'll probably cost about $500 to fix."

Zelena winced. "Ah, okay. I can pay that, eventually."

"Good. Now, both of you, out of my workshop!" Hephaestus shooed them out.

* * *

"So, how exactly are you related?" Zelena asked Hades, a block away from her house.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure," he admitted. "Hephaestus was given up for adoption when he was born with one of his legs missing a few important joints, originally, but there was an accident with his adoptive family when he got older, so he came to us. He realized almost as fast as I did that it wasn't a great place to be, so he moved out."

Zelena only nodded in response."That's a shame."

"Yeah, well, what can I say. My family kind of sucks."

"You turned out alright."

Hades laughed. "Thanks."

She smiled and looked at her hands. "Well, I should probably head back."

Hades smiled. "Alright."

She started to turn away, but stopped and revolved to face him. "Hey, I was thinking-"

"Shocker."

She gave him a look before going on. "I never got your number the other night," she said.

He grinned. "You wanted it?"

"I mean,you know, in case I needed a ride or something," she said awkwardly.

"Sure," he replied calmly. "Do you have a pen?"

"Oh, um, yeah, one second-" she rifled through her purse before coming up with a small black marker, then handed it to him. "Let me see if I have paper-"

Instead, he took the marker in one hand, then her wrist in the other. She stopped, and looked up at him.

Taking the cap off, he wrote a series of numbers on the inside of her wrist, and her breath caught when he blew on the freshly inked numerals to dry them.

Putting the cap back on the marker, he handed it back to her. "Thanks," he said softly.

Speechless, she could only stammer. "Um, yeah, sure-"

He dropped her wrist. "Goodnight, Zelena," he murmured. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too," she whispered. He smiled at her before mounting his motorcycle and riding off.

Zelena walked home, staring at the number on her wrist.

(942) 533-4355

By the time she'd gotten home, she'd memorized it.

* * *

 **Review, please!**

 **Thanks to handsome trainwreck (tumblr) for the info about Hades' car! Appreciate it!**

 **Also, if you remember who Keith was in the show, remember him, or look it up. He'll be important later.**


	7. Rescue

Regina tapped her knuckles against Zelena's door. Her older sister looked up from her math homework.

"Do you need something, Regina?" Zelena asked.

Regina closed the door behind her. "Just wanted to talk."

Zelena's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

Regina decided not to beat around the bush. "You and this Hades guy...What are you two, exactly?"

Zelena stared disbelievingly, then laughed. "What do you care?"

"I'm just...curious." At Zelena's eyeroll, Regina continued. "Look, if I'm going to cover up for you, I'd like a little background information on what I'm concealing from our mother, of all people."

Her sister sighed, and closed her math book.

"We're friends," Zelena said shortly. "He's helped me out a few times, and we talk. That's all."

"Is that his number on your wrist?" Regina asked knowingly.

Zelena's hand unconsciously went to the black ink written on her wrist. "Possibly?"

Regina gave her sibling a look. "Zelena..."

"It's none of your business, Regina. Hades and I are friends, and that's all there is to it."

Regina held her hands up in surrender. "Alright. Just wanted to be on the same page."

"Well, now you are. Can I do my homework in peace?" Zelena said tersely.

"Sure. By the way, I can give you a ride to school tomorrow," Regina offered.

"Okay, fine. Now leave," Zelena snapped distractedly.

Regina smirked as she exited Zelena's bedroom.

* * *

 **Z:** _Regina's giving me a ride to school. Is that okay? You don't have to come all the way to now._

 **H** : You make it sound like that's a bad thing.

 **Z:** _You know what I mean. Is that okay, though?_

 **H:** Sure thing. Take care, Zelena.

 **Z:** _You too._

* * *

Zelena shut her locker door firmly, only to come face-to-face with Keith Nott leaning against the locker next to hers. Giving a start and taking a few steps back, she stared quizzically at him, her lip curling in disgust.

"Hey, Wicked," he said casually.

"Get out of my way," she snapped. She started to move past him, but he looped an arm around her shoulders. She could smell the fake woodsy scent coming off him in waves.

"So, I was thinking-"

"You'd need a brain for that. Get off of me," she said irritatedly, shrugging his arm off of her.

Keith stood in front of her, blocking her way. "There's that dance coming up," he said, taking a slow step towards her, then another.

"I'm assuming there's some sort of half-wit point to what you're saying?" Zelena guessed, taking two similar steps back, running into the lockers.

"It's your lucky day, Wicked. What time should I pick you up for the dance?"

Subtlety was not a strong match for Keith.

"You presume, wrongly, might I add, that I want to go with you," she said, trying to edge around him.

He planted a hand on either side of her against the lockers. "Aw, come on, Wicked," he said goodnaturedly.

"Is there something about the word 'no' that you don't understand? Or is it just all words?" she snapped as he leaned uncomfortably close to her, his cologne making her nauseated.

A hand pulled Keith back roughly.

"Problem?" Hades said pleasantly.

"Can you mind your own business? I'm kinda in the middle of asking a girl out," Keith barked.

"An uninterested girl, who has a name," Zelna retorted.

"Come on, Wicked. I'd be doing you a favor."

"A-a favor-?" Zelena sputtered. "Why, you arrogant-"

"Clearly, we're making this too complicated for you," Hades said, his voice losing its amiable tone fast. He took a few steps towards Keith, putting himself between the other teen and Zelena.

"Allow me to put it simply: Back. _Off_." Hades snarled.

Keith was somewhat shorter than Hades, and with a quick glance at the other boy's clenched fists, he reluctantly backed down.

"Witch," he muttered, casting a dark look at Zelena, turning to walk off. Hades started after Keith, but Zelena caught his arm, and stopped him.

Her touch seemed to bring him back, and he turned towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, then questioned, "Are you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great," he said, running a hand through his blond hair. "It's been a bit of a crazy morning, that's all."

"Oh. Anything I can help with?"

Hades laughed. "No, no, it's just family business."

"I thought you moved out," she said, confused.

"Doesn't stop them from pestering me."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said lightly.

The bell rang.

"I should probably get going to history," Zelena said. The fingers that were still on his arm drifted down to his hand, and she gave his hand a small comforting squeeze before saying "Hang in there," and quickly walking off.

* * *

Hades' POV

He watched her stride down the hall, her heels clacking on the tile. His hand and arm still tingled from where she had touched him.

In his mind's eye, he saw her concerned expression, and her question of his well-being echoed in his head.

His family seemed to taint everything good, whether or not any of them were present.

* * *

 _"Give it up, Zeus."_

 _"Come on, Hades. She's sexy as hell!"_

 _"You know, unlike you, I don't view women as playthings. Zelena is my friend, not a toy."_

 _"Ok, fine. I get it. If you don't want her, can I have her?"_

 _Hades was ready to throw his textbooks at his brother._

 _"No," he snapped. "In fact, if you could just stay away from me and anyone I'm acquainted with, I'd appreciate it."_

 _And with that, he shoved past Zeus, smoke practically coming out of his ears._

* * *

Out of all the people in his family, Zeus pissed him off the most.

And for some reason, the thought of his brother even looking at Zelena made him angrier.

So when he saw Keith backing her up against the lockers, with Zelena trying to get him to leave her alone, he'd almost snapped.

If Zelena hadn't held him back, he probably would've taken out all his frustration on the other boy.

He couldn't help but wonder what she'd think of him if he had.

Shaking his head, trying to clear away his thoughts, he set off for English, in the opposite direction of Zelena.

* * *

Hades cursed Ms. Superior all the way to chemistry. It made no sense to cause all twenty-five students to be late when only three had done anything wrong.

He opened the door to Mr. Gold's a little too hard, and it banged against the wall.

"Break the door, Mr. Graves, and you pay for the new one," Mr. Gold said irritatedly.

With a mumbled apology, he sat down next to Zelena.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Hades nodded.

"Would you mind explaining why your arrival is so belated, Mr. Graves?" Mr. Gold asked.

Hades looked up at his chemistry teacher, and said, "Ms. Superior thought it fitting to punish the whole class because three students threw a paper airplane at her."

Mr. Gold was silent for a moment, clearly trying to figure out a way to punish Hades. Evidently, he couldn't think of one, so instead he turned away wordlessly.

"Continue your notes from yesterday," he ordered, and there was a shuffling as students pulled out their textbooks.

Hades rifled through his things, then cursed quietly when he realized that in his hurry to get away from Zeus earlier, he'd forgotten to pick up his chemistry textbook.

Zelena wordlessly slid her book over, moving her chair closer to his so she could read it too.

She was close enough that he could smell her perfume, and their shoulders were brushing. He glanced at her sideways, taking her in.

Her red hair glinted with the bright lights of the classroom, and she absent-mindedly traced circles on the table with one hand while the other wrote words on her paper, in cursive so detailed he almost couldn't read it.

He could see his phone number still scrawled on her wrist.

She was beautiful.

The second that particular thought went through his head, she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

For a moment, he couldn't breathe.

God, he could drown in her eyes.

"Mr. Graves?"

Hades tore his gaze away from Zelena's to acknowledge Mr. Gold.

"However late you are, next time I expect a tardy slip," their teacher said, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Hades only nodded, and when Mr. Gold had turned away, he glanced back at Zelena.

She had her head down, cheeks pink as she hastily continued writing her notes.

Feeling a twinge of resentment for Mr. Gold, he too began to write about the uses of enzymes.

* * *

"Do you need a ride home again?" Hades asked her at lunch.

"Um, Regina said Robin could drive us," she said, her tone apologetic.

"Oh. Alright, then."

"I think she's trying to keep us apart," Zelena joked.

"Is she succeeding?" he asked, just as lightly.

"No, I don't think so," she replied. "Do you?"

He shook his head.

As if a thought had just occurred to her, she straightened. "Hey, about what happened earlier, with Keith...I realized...I never said 'Thank you.'" She laid a hand on his. "So, thank you for that."

All of a sudden, he couldn't think, not with her cool touch on his hand.

"Ah-sure," he stammered.

She smiled softly.

Before he could stop himself, words came tumbling out of him.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Zelena blinked. "Oh-"

"I mean, I don't know, I just thought-"

"Hades," she said, lacing her fingers through his and making his brain short out even more, "I'd love to."

He stared at their entwined hands for a moment before looking at her genuine smile.

"Great," was all he could say.

She gave a small laugh. "Great."

* * *

And across the lunchroom, Regina watched the two of them, chuckling to herself. "'Just friends,' hm?" she mused. "The only one you're fooling is yourself, sis."

* * *

 **Review, please!**


	8. Mills Plus Malls EqualsNothing Gets Done

"You're doing _what_ now?" Regina demanded.

"I'm going to the dance with him," Zelena mumbled, not looking up from her homework.

"Sorry, what was that?" Regina asked, with a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"I'm not saying it again, Regina."

"Let me guess: you're just going as friends, right?" Regina said disdainfully.

"Well...We never really specified," Zelena admitted. "But that's the general feeling, I think."

Regina sat down next to her sister. "Let me give you a piece of advice." She took Zelena's hands in hers.

"As shocking as this may be, men can't read minds."

"I'm well aware of that, Regina," Zelena replied, pulling her hands out of her sister's grasp.

"Well, to him, this might mean he has a little higher status than friendship with you. I'd consider that, if I were you."

"Can you leave now?" Zelena asked finally.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, Regina! In case you haven't noticed, Mother doesn't fund my clothes shopping habits like she does with you," Zelena snapped.

"Fine. I'll take you," Regina said simply.

Her sister sputtered. "What-I don't need your charity!"

"It's not charity; drop the pride, Zelena. I'm taking you to the mall tomorrow, and we're not leaving until we find a dress for you." Regina stood. "G'night."

"Regina!"

"See you in the morning, sis." And with that, Regina sauntered out the door.

Zelena silently fumed to herself.

The nerve of her sister.

Her phone chimed suddenly, and she picked it up. It was Hades.

 **H** : SOS my brothers won't leave me alone.

 **Z** : _Same here with Regina._

 **H:** The dance?

 **Z:** _Mhmm._

 **H** : We should be more careful.

 **Z** : _Agreed. Now I have to be dragged to the mall while Regina tosses endless torture instruments at me._

 **H:** Good luck with that.

 **Z** : _:(_

 **H:** ;-)

* * *

"What about this one?"

"No."

"Okay, what about-"

"No."

"Zelena, you have to at least try."

"No."

Regina sighed. This was starting to get irritating. "Zelena, so help me-"

"Hey, Zelena."

Regina smirked as her sister instantly straightened and then went still at the sound of Hades's voice.

"Hades? What are you doing here?" Zelena asked.

"My brothers dragged me here. They're determined to make sure I don't show up at the dance in jeans," Hades replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I know _that_ feeling," Zelena said, aiming a pointed look at Regina.

"What about this one?" Regina held up a dark purple number that was so short it practically didn't even look like a dress.

"Absolutely _not_!" Zelena replied, aghast.

"Come on, I'm trying to find something that matches your personality-"

"So _this_ -" Zelena jerked the dress out of Regina's hand, holding it up to demonstrate how it scarcely hit her upper thigh, "-matches my personality? Apparently, you seem to think I'm some kind of whore-"

"That is _not_ what I am getting at and you _know it_ -" The two girls continued to argue as Hades looked on, rather amused.

"Can I cut in?" he asked. Both Zelena and Regina stopped talking immediately to stare at him incredulously.

He plucked the offending dress from Zelena's grasp and hung it back up behind Regina. "For starters- Regina, was it?-if you're trying to find something that matches Zelena's personality, you might want to try and look for something that's not only pretty but actually has class."

Zelena had gone absolutely still, trying to sort through the exact meaning of what he'd just said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and select my own attire. " With a grin, he turned on his heel and disappeared through the racks of clothing.

Regina let out a whistle. "Wow. He really likes you." She looked at Zelena. "Just friends, hm?"

Zelena had absolutely no reply.

Something about those blue eyes rendered her speechless.

* * *

 **Heyyyy! I'm back!**

 **Review please!**

 **Sorry it's short, but hey, quality over quantity, right? (Kidding this sucks)**


End file.
